The overall aim of this application is to establish a Tissue Analysis and Technology Core (TATC) in support of the Multi-disciplinary Approach to the Study of Chronic Pelvic Pain (MAPP) Research Network as described in RFA-DK-07-003. The MAPP Research Network will utilize a multi-site and multi-disciplinary approach to provide new insights into the pathogenesis and treatment of Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndromes, and establish a new and valuable biorepository resource for current and future research efforts. In response to the RFA, the TATC will interact with all research entities in the MAPP Network and provide expertise and resources in the areas of: 1) Biorepository Collection, Management and Distribution for all body fluid and tissue specimens generated by the MAPP Discovery Sites, and the generation of specialized assay platforms from these specimens such as protein and/or tissue arrays, DMA or RNA extractions as needed for Discovery Site efforts or the Ancillary Projects Program;2) Histopathology and Tissue Morphometry including diagnostic interpretation, paraffin processing and microtomy, cryomicrotomy, laser capture microdissection, immunohistochemistry, and computer-assisted imaging/ image analysis;3) Proteomics/ Metabolomics by providing a state-of-the-art centralized mass spectrometry facility to assist with proper collection and handling of specimens, consultative assistance for proteomic and/or metabolomics studies, and performance of a wide variety of assays, including two-dimensional gel- and chromatography-based proteome profiling, protein arrays, cytokine arrays, multiplexed ELISA, RT-PCR, infrared imaging, mass spectrometry and NMR-based targeted and non-targeted metabolite profiling, pharmacokinetic studies, oxidative stress assessment, and mass spectrometry analyses;and 4) Genomics/ Genotyping by providing consultative assistance and a state-of-the-art genomics facility to assist with advanced genotyping techniques. It is our underlying hypothesis that the quality, reliability and applicability of biological research on pelvic pain syndromes can only be guaranteed through the use of high quality non-biased patient specimens that have been handled, processed, analyzed and interpreted in a uniform manner. The MAPP Research Network will be the largest research initiative of its kind for chronic pelvic pain syndrome, a common but understudied condition in men and women. The establishment of a Tissue Analysis and Technology Core Facility is crucial to the success of this research program.